iWanna know my dad!
by FaberryBrittanaWriter
Summary: Carly is the mother of a fifteen year old daughter, Nikki, who doesn't know who her father is. Will Carly tell her about him or will she keep him a secret from her...and her a secret from him. Creddie
1. iAm a single mother

**This is my first iCarly story, so please go easy with me. I dont know why but somehow this idea popped in my head earlier today. I dont know yet if its going to be a Creddie or I may have Carly get with someone else. Anyways please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Carly sat watching her fourteen year old daughter get ready for her dance recital. She looked like her but her father was still in there. Seeing her made her cry sometimes, though she would never admit it to anyone.

"Mom….mom….hello" Nikki said looking at her mom intently

Carly looked up quickly to see her daughter standing in her tights and leotard staring.

"Yeah, sorry Nikki, I'm just thinking that is all" Carly said smiling and gently touching

The side of her daughter's face in a reassuring way.

"Mom, why do you do that all the time? Is it like a mom thing or something that's just you" Nikki asked tying her Pointe shoes as another voice could be heard

"It's a mom thing….well unless you were my mom" Sam said as she entered the room with her daughter, Kaelyn

"Mom really was grandma that bad" Kaelyn asks as Carly and Sam look at each other

"Yeah she was" Carly and Sam say at the same time as Nikki and Kaelyn stare at their moms with an awkward silence.

"So Nik what do you want for your birthday?" Kaelyn asked changing the subject and turning to Nikki who is now dressed in a pink tutu.

Carly looked amazed, February 4th, Nikki's fifteenth birthday, ironically the same day her father was born.

"God there she goes again, Mom, are you sure you are ok?" Nikki asked as Kaelyn waved her hands in front of Carly's face

"Aunt Carly are you alright" Kaelyn asked as Sam just stood knowing why she was like this.

"Girls were going to go" Sam said helping Carly up and hugging both Kaelyn and Nikki.

Carly hugs them and walks out with Sam, Sam hugs her

"Carly it's been over fifteen years since….well….he left" Sam said as they walk out to the auditorium.

"I know Sam but he is her father…I, I should've told him" Carly says as they keep walking

"Carly it's too late, he probably has moved on, has a wife and kids" Sam says as she opens the door and they walk out to the seats.

"Yeah and I am stuck here raising our daughter that he has no clue about" Carly sits down and Sam takes the seat next to Spencer and his wife, Cassidy.

After the concert, Sam and Carly drove the girls to the apartment. It was the same one Carly lived in; Spencer gave them the apartment when he moved out. Both of them were single mothers at the young age of eighteen. They went to college together, raising their girls at the same time while living with Spencer.

When they got to the apartment, they walked in and greeted the new doorman, Tom; he had only been working there a couple months. Lewbert died of a heart attack, nobody knows what caused it.

"Hello Ms. Shay, Ms. Puckett" Tom said greeting them as they walked in with the girls. Sam smiled and got in the elevator.

"God it's just not the same" Sam said smiling and Carly laughed as the girls looked on questioningly. Sam changed when she got pregnant with Kaelyn.

Kaelyn's father left Sam after he had sex with her and never knew she got pregnant. He probably wouldn't have cared is what Sam tells everyone. Her mother kicked her out and Spencer took her in to live with him and Carly. Two months later, Carly announced she was expecting. Spencer was angry but he didn't kick either of them out.

January 1st at 12:04 am, Kaelyn Samantha Puckett was born and on February 4th at 2:55 am, Nicole Marie Shay was born. Once the girls were born, Spencer stepped in to watch them while the girls went to school and work. He also stepped in as a father figure in both of the girl's life. He never missed a moment of Kaelyn or Nikki's life and vowed to both Carly and Sam that he never would.

Spencer never did, even now being married to Cassidy and having two kids, a girl named Grace and a boy named Aaden, he always made time for his nieces.

They walked in the door and the girls went to their separate rooms as Carly and Sam did the same. After changing into their pajamas, Carly and Sam sat on the couch as Sam held a box in her lap. The dark purple box had black lace trim; the front of it said _The Past_. (AN: The title is so original right! lol)

"Are you sure you want to do this Carly" Sam asked looking at her and Carly nodded as she took the lid off the box. Sam picked up the first picture in her hand and it was of Carly and Freddie, graduation day.

"It seems like just yesterday" Carly sighed as she looked at the picture closely


	2. iAm Going to Find Freddie my Daddy

**Chapter 2! Well these chapters are coming to me easy! I love when that happens. I haven't quite decided if I want Freddie to be single and miserable, Married and happy, or Married and miserable. What do you guys think??? Well let me know because Freddie will not be in the story for a couple more chapters. Also starting this chapter I will put the song or songs that inspired my writing for this chapter. Some of them probably won't sound like songs that go with the chapter right now but it will all make sense in the end. Sometimes I may even put the song into the chapter, as you will see with chapter three that I am working on right now! Anyways enough with this, please read and review**

**Song: All We'd Ever Need by Lady Antebellum**

* * *

--Flashback June 2011—

"Carly I can't believe we are out of here" Freddie smiled as Carly held her diploma close to her.

"I know and in what two weeks you will be off to Harvard" Carly said hugging Freddie close, Carly loved him but never admitted it; she didn't want to ruin their friendship, if something went wrong.

"Yeah Harvard" Freddie said distantly, he didn't want to leave Carly. He wanted so much more with her. She was the woman he wanted to marry and one day have children with. He knew she didn't' feel the same but he knew no matter how far away, no matter what happened that would never change.

"Aren't you excited, I mean its Harvard? The greatest school in the country and you act like its no big deal" Carly said excitedly

"Yeah I am excited but still I just wish I could stay with Sam and….you" Freddie said as Carly looked shocked, she knew why but still. The man would give up Harvard for her to go to University of Seattle or even where Carly and Sam were going, Seattle Community College.

Freddie and Carly started to walk towards where his mother and Spencer were meeting them. "You know Carly, I…I am going to miss you" Freddie said as Carly looks at him smiling.

"You know I will miss you too. You have been one of my best friends, practically my entire life" Carly kissed his cheek as she walked over to Spencer who hugged her tightly.

"Congratulations Carly" Spencer said as he handed her flowers. Spencer wasn't good in emotional moments but he always knew how to be a big brother.

"Thanks Spencer, thank you for everything" Carly said as she started to tear up. She watched Freddie hug his mother and then it finally really hit her. Freddie would be gone and tonight would be the last iCarly episode ever.

Spencer smiled "So tonight is the big night" he asked knowing the answer.

"Yes tonight is the last iCarly ever" Carly said as Freddie hugged her tightly, savoring every moment he was holding her, knowing their moments would stop once he was moving over three thousand miles away.

--End Flashback—

Sam's POV

I hated seeing Carly cry, she loved Freddie, and I knew it all along. Ever since seeing them dance together at the Groovy Smoothie, I knew they loved each other. What could I do to help her though? I knew Carly didn't want to see Freddie ever again, she never wanted Nikki to meet Freddie for the fact that she thinks that Nikki will blame her and leave her to live with Freddie. Nikki never would do that, she loves her mother too much.

"Carly it will be ok" I said hugging her as she cried hard in my arms.

"Sam I….I love him….I loved him" Carly cried as I moved the box to the side of the couch and hugged her tighter.

"I know Carly, Freddie is Nikki's father and well…you will always love him, believe me I didn't love Kaelyn's father but part of me always have some feelings for him. He gave me the most amazing thing in my life" I smile as Carly nods.

"Sam that isn't it though, I love him. I still do" I look nodding, I knew that but I didn't want Carly to know.

"We will figure this out" I say as Carly and I walk to our rooms and I can hear her crying still.

*Upstairs nobody's POV*

"Freddie" Kaelyn said as Nikki paced, thinking about the name that her mother said was her fathers. His name seemed so familiar to her and this guy was supposedly her father who has had nothing to do with her since she was born.

"Hey…doesn't my mom still have some of the videos from that show they did" Nikki asked as Kaelyn thought for a second.

"Yeah but how will that help unless Freddie was ever on the show and even then what if she doesn't have the ones he was in" Kaelyn said as she pulled a candy bar out from under her pillow and started to eat it.

"You keep a candy bar under your pillow?" Nikki asked questioningly looking at the candy bar.

"Yes I do what if I get hungry in a moment like this" Kaelyn said as she keeps eating. She was tall and skinny with blonde hair, a lot like Sam; she ate all the time and well thanks to her fast metabolism stayed very thin.

Nikki got on the computer and looked in the folder called mom's old show. She turned on the first video and saw a guy about fifteen on the screen.

"Is that him…?" Kaelyn asked as Nikki shrugged, as if on cue Carly called him Freddie.

"That's my dad" Nikki said breathlessly and paused the video and stared at the screen.

"Wow he looks like a dork" Kaelyn said as Nikki glared at her.

"Hey! That's my dad you're calling a dork" Nikki said as Kaelyn sighed

"At least you look like your mom" Kaelyn said as Nikki nudged her out of the way.

"I need to find him…I need to know my dad" Nikki said as Kaelyn looked at her surprised.

"And how do you suppose you do that" Kaelyn asked as Nikki smirked

"You mean we…How do you suppose we do that" Nikki corrected her.

"Oh no no no I am not doing this. My mom will kill me for that" Kaelyn said as Nikki smiled

"Please Kae….remember who was your sidekick when we pulled the box prank on Lewbert" Nikki said as Kaelyn remembered it

"Do you think that is what gave him that heart attack" Kaelyn asked as Nikki looked at her seriously

"Please" Nikki begged as Kaelyn finally nodded.

"Fine but if mom or your mom find out….well we are screwed to say the least" Kaelyn said as Nikki hugged her.

"Perfect, starting tomorrow, we need to find everything on Freddie" Nikki said as she climbed in bed

"You mean Freddie your Daddy" Kaelyn said turning off the light and giggling

"You're done…just go to bed" Nikki said laughing


	3. iHave his name

**Chapter 3! Well I have decided that the next chapter is when things really will get moving on their search for Freddie. This chapter is kind of just a filler in my mind but hopefully you all will like where I am going with this story. **

**Song: Let Down- Dead by Sunrise**

* * *

The next morning, Nikki woke up at four am, before everyone else woke up and looked out the window at the rain falling.

"Dad" She whispered looking at the picture she found sitting on the coffee table. It was of her mother and father standing together at their high school graduation. Nikki cried and held the picture close. Her entire life she wished that he would come and find her and her mother.

"Nikki" Sam whispered walking down the stairs and saw Nikki crying by the window.

"Aunt Sam" Nikki whispered dropping the picture and looking out the window.

"Nikki what's wrong" Sam said but stopped as she noticed the picture on the floor.

"Where did you get this" Sam continued picking the picture up and seeing it was the one she thought.

"I found it, it was on the table" Nikki said as Sam hugged her

"Its ok Nikki, I won't tell your mom but…here take it, you can keep it" Sam said handing Nikki the picture and hugging her.

"I'm going to go back to bed" Nikki said as she walked back up to her room.

"Goodnight Nikki" Sam said as she went to the refrigerator and pulled out a ham sandwich.

The next morning Nikki woke up, her eyes were sore from crying and she smiled remembering it was Winter Break; it was almost New Years, no school.

"Nikki" Kaelyn said as she shook her softly, she had been waiting for her to wake up so they could start searching for Freddie.

"I'm up Kae" Nikki shifted and Kaelyn thrusted a yearbook in her face.

"What's this?" Nikki asked questionably as she read the cover, understanding what it was. Ridgeway High 2010-2011 yearbook.

"Where did you get this" Nikki asked as Kaelyn smiled.

"I stole it from my mom's room" Kaelyn said proud of her self but expected Nikki to freak out that she stole it.

"Good job" Nikki said smiling as she opened the cover to see a whole page written from Carly to Sam.

"Jez Aunt Carly, you couldn't just write a couple lines" Kaelyn said as Nikki started to read the page and Nikki sighed.

"Nothing here about my dad, you would think if they were dating she would've mentioned it" Nikki said as Kaelyn started to think.

"Maybe they weren't dating" Kaelyn said as Nikki looked upset

"Oh god….mom's a slut" Nikki said as Kaelyn patted her shoulder

"Join the club of being a one night stand baby" Kaelyn said proudly as Nikki looked terrified. Maybe things would be better if they stopped now and Nikki never found out the truth.

"Wait" Kaelyn said as she ran out of the room and came back with another year book.

"Here is your mom's" Kaelyn continued as Nikki grabbed it and they both started looking for a Freddie in either book.

Nikki turned the cover of her mother's and saw what Freddie wrote to her.

_Carly_

_I know you say we are just friends but even with over three thousand miles separating us, I will always love you, no matter what happens. _

_Love _

_Freddie_

Nikki got tears in her eyes, her father loved her mother but her mother didn't want to be with him.

"Nik, what is it" Kaelyn asked as Nikki shook her head

"Nothing, I just, I want to find him so bad" Nikki cried, she felt bad for lying but she knew that she couldn't let what she had read get in the way of her mission. Kaelyn smiled as she found his name and picture.

"Nik I found him" Kaelyn smiled and Nikki grabbed the book, Fredward Benson. Nikki stared at the picture and sighed.

"Fredward…what kind of name is that" Kaelyn said as Nikki started to tear up more.

"Dad" Nikki whispered between tears as Kaelyn hugged her.

"We are so finding him now" Kaelyn said as she went over to the computer. Nikki smiled nodding as Kaelyn typed in Fredward Benson in the search engine.

"Wow, your dad has a Wikipedia page" Kaelyn said clicking on the link.

"After iCarly ended, he went to Harvard University and graduated with a degree from Harvard School of Engineering and Applied Science, he now lives in Cambridge, MA" Kaelyn said as Nikki sat there thinking.

"That is so far" Nikki half whined as she stared at where he lived.

"Well maybe we can talk to him on the phone" Kaelyn said as Nikki looked weirdly

"Oh yeah that will be good. Hi you don't know me but you had sex with my mom and I am your daughter" Nikki said as Kaelyn thought

"You know that probably wouldn't be a good way to put it" Kaelyn said as Nikki rolled her eyes.

"I guess we will have to find another way" Nikki said sighing as she thought of the ways. There really wasn't any good way to go about it but they had to think of one and quick.


	4. iChat with Freddie

**Chapter 4! Finally Freddie will be in it and the next chapter will be 100% Freddie, in his POV. I know the conversation between Freddie and Nikki is awkward and believe me, when they meet it will be just as awkward but really how can it not be? I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review, it gives me a lot of inspiration when I read the reviews you all send. Thank you to everyone who has so far!**

**Song: I Told You So by Carrie Underwood**

* * *

Nikki left to go to her Uncle Spencer's house early the next morning. He had to know something about her father and if Aunt Sam or her mom. She knocked on the door excitedly and Spencer opened.

"Nikki, what are you doing here" Spencer asked welcoming her in the house and taking her jacket

"Listen I need to talk to you in private, it's about….my dad" Nikki said as Spencer looked helplessly.

"Nikki you know I would tell you but your mother swore me to secrecy" Spencer said as Nikki sighed feeling tears pool in her eyes.

"Please…I need to just talk to him, please Uncle Spencer" Nikki said as she sighed.

"Ok just don't tell your mother I gave you any information" Spencer said walking to his computer and turning it on, he went through his contacts until he found Freddie and smiled.

"Here is his IM name and his email address. I doubt it changed since when he left" Spencer said writing the information down and handing it to Nikki.

"Oh my god, thank you Uncle Spencer" Nikki hugged him tightly and walked fastly towards the door.

"No problem kiddo" Spencer called after her as she ran out and back to the apartment.

When Nikki got home, she was alone; her mom was with Sam and Kaelyn at lunch and wouldn't be back for a couple hours. That gave her plenty of time to try and contact her father. She logged in yahoo messenger and typed in his name in her buddy finder. _FreddieBenson0204 _and suddenly his name popped up as online. Nikki looked at the screen breathlessly; he was online right at this very second as she spaced out a window popped up.

_FreddieBenson0204: Do I know you?_

_iNikki: Um…well not really me but you knew my mother_

_FreddieBenson0204: And who would that be?_

_iNikki: Carly Shay_

_FreddieBenson0204: Is this some sort of joke?_

_iNikki: No, I can prove it to you. My mom's full name is Carly Marie Shay, her birthday is January 14__th__ 1993. Her brother is Spencer Shay, born November 11__th__ 1983. Her best friend is Samantha Puckett. She used to do a show with my Aunt Sam and you called iCarly. I am her daughter, Nicole Marie Shay. _

_FreddieBenson0204: That proves nothing to me, how about this, what is her favorite color?_

_iNikki: Purple_

_FreddieBenson0204: Favorite Song?_

_iNikki: It was I Told You So by Carrie Underwood because it reminded her of you. Back then I don't know because well…I wasn't alive_

_FreddieBenson0204: How old are you?_

_iNikki: I will be 15 on Feb 4_

_FreddieBenson0204: Really? That's my birthday too_

_iNikki: I know, Aunt Sam told me that when I was 5, listen I know you may not believe me but I know the way my mom smells, I know how she feels about you. I know she cries every night because she…_

_FreddieBenson0204: She…what?_

_iNikki: Should've told you her true feelings before you left for Harvard_

_FreddieBenson0204: Oh, I thought she thought of me as just a friend_

_iNikki: Well…I know something else too…that you and her…well…um…_

_FreddieBenson0204: She told you that?!_

_iNikki: Not really but 9 months later…I was born…_

_FreddieBenson0204: Oh…wait…let me get this straight, Carly is your mother, you are going to be 15, and you were born 9 months after Carly and I…oh god…you…_

_iNikki: I am your daughter_

There was no answer for ten minutes, Nikki was about to give up but then he replied.

_FreddieBenson0204: How did you find me?_

_iNikki: I asked my uncle Spencer…he gave me the information and said he thought it didn't change. Here if it helps…I have a picture of me and mom. You probably would want to see that before you jump into anything._

_FreddieBenson0204: I was just about to ask that._

Nikki sends him a picture of her and Carly from the summer before when they went to San Diego on vacation

_FreddieBenson0204: You look like me_

_iNikki: Really? I don't see it, my mom does though._

_FreddieBenson0204: You do, it's the eyes really. You have my eyes _

_iNikki: and according to Aunt Sam I have your smile. _

_FreddieBenson0204: I can see that too. Nikki, can you call me? I have to get back to work and that would just be easier for me, plus I want to talk about things. _

_iNikki: ok I can do that. My Cell number is 555-222-5555_

_FreddieBenson0204: Ok I will call you right now_

Nikki's phone went off and she quickly answered it. "Hello" she said as she heard a deep voice.

"Hi Nikki, this is Freddie" he said as Nikki smiled.

"Hi thank you for calling me" She said as she could practically hear how nervous and scared he was.

"You sound just like your mother" He said as Nikki smiled, she got that a lot from people.

"So…how are we going to do this?" Nikki said as she nervously tapped her nails.

"Well I can come see you if you want" Freddie said as Nikki smiled

"I would love that, I mean you know where it is already. We never moved" Nikki said as she can hear Freddie clicking his mouse.

"Really. Same apartment and everything" he asked as Nikki nodded to herself before answering

"Yep, same everything" she said hoping he would come soon.

"Well Nikki I got the next flight out tonight and I will be there tomorrow morning. Let your mom know I'm coming, please" Freddie said as Nikki smiled, tomarrow….tomarrow she would meet her dad.

"Ok I will and well text me when you get here" Nikki said as she smiled excitedly

"Ok I will see you tomarrow, bye Nikki" Freddie said as Nikki smiled.

"Bye dad" She said as she hung up. Tomarrow would be the day she waited for her entire life.


	5. iNeed my Daughter and Carly

**Sorry about the wait for Chapter 5 everyone! I have had a very busy couple weeks but I will have a couple chapters done tonight! This chapter is going to come from Freddie's life and his point of view during his IM and Phone Conversation with Nikki. I am thinking about taking this story and adding another complication in, I don't know if you guys would like it though. It may be a little OOC but having a little Spam relationship in this story which would require...Spencer being a cheater. Tell me what you think about it and in the next chapter its finally the meeting and Carly's reaction to it all!**

**Song: Need You Now by Lady Antebellum**

* * *

Freddie had lived a pretty good life, at least to the trained eye it would look that way. He lived in a penthouse apartment, he had money, a great job but not what he wanted the most. He longed to see Carly again; he had so much to say to her yet no way to actually say it to her. That was the main reason he stayed single for so long, in the end he would end up comparing the woman to Carly and she would never be good enough, not even close.

Freddie sat at his desk at work and looked at the picture in the silver frame. It was of him and Carly on graduation day. He caught him self doing that a lot lately, not that he didn't all though his day. Carly was the one who got away, the one for him who didn't want him in return. She made that very clear to him in the airport but leaving him to wallow in self pity.

He stared at his computer screen at the website he had just looked up. He continued paying for the domain even after the show ended. He told Carly and Sam that he had gotten rid of it. Now it was a tribute to what had been. He would check it every once and a while and the same fans and even some new younger fans would ask about Carly and Sam. He never wrote back to anyone.

*Freddie POV*

I was in a trance until I heard the small ding of my IM invitation box.

"iNikki" he said to himself and sighed "Oh god a fan got my IM address" he said as he click accept to find out who this person was.

_FreddieBenson0204: Do I know you?_

_iNikki: Um…well not really me but you knew my mother_

_Her mother… _

_FreddieBenson0204: And who would that be?_

_iNikki: Carly Shay_

_Oh my god…It cant be…Carly's daughter meaning…she is married or something…she moved on. If not then…its some sick joke someone is playing on me…it could be Sam…_

_FreddieBenson0204: Is this some sort of joke?_

_iNikki: No, I can prove it to you. My mom's full name is Carly Marie Shay; her birthday is January 14th 1993. Her brother is Spencer Shay, born November 11th 1983. Her best friend is Samantha Puckett. She used to do a show with my Aunt Sam and you called iCarly. I am her daughter, Nicole Marie Shay. _

_That is everything Sam would know….hmm I need something different_

_FreddieBenson0204: That proves nothing to me, how about this, what is her favorite color?_

_iNikki: Purple_

_Sam could know that_

_FreddieBenson0204: Favorite Song?_

_iNikki: It was I Told You So by Carrie Underwood because it reminded her of you. Back then I don't know because well…I wasn't alive_

_She wasn't alive? Hm somehow I don't think this is Sam…I don't think Sam would know about that song and Carly and I, could this really be happening to me? Carly and I had sex before I left…could…oh god_

_FreddieBenson0204: How old are you?_

_Please don't say 14 or 15, I've done the math…_

_iNikki: I will be 15 on Feb 4_

_Shit, she has my birthday too_

_FreddieBenson0204: Really? That's my birthday too_

_iNikki: I know, Aunt Sam told me that when I was 5, listen I know you may not believe me but I know the way my mom smells, I know how she feels about you. I know she cries every night because she…_

_Carly still cries every night? I thought…I thought she didn't care. _

_FreddieBenson0204: She…what?_

_iNikki: Should've told you her true feelings before you left for Harvard_

_Of course now that she wont ever talk to me again she loves me!_

_FreddieBenson0204: Oh, I thought she thought of me as just a friend_

_If you could say that, I thought she hated my guts_

_iNikki: Well…I know something else too…that you and her…well…um…_

_Carly told her! Oh god_

_FreddieBenson0204: She told you that?!_

_Carly has lost her ever loving mind_

_iNikki: Not really but 9 months later…I was born…_

_Oh god, this can't be happening…I have had a child for 15 years and I never knew_

_FreddieBenson0204: Oh…wait…let me get this straight, Carly is your mother, you are going to be 15, and you were born 9 months after Carly and I…oh god…you…_

_How could Carly do this to me? When did I ever hurt her this much!?_

_iNikki: I am your daughter_

_I need to lay down_

I couldn't answer for 10 minutes, my thoughts were clouded. I needed to think.

_FreddieBenson0204: How did you find me?_

_Spencer…_

_iNikki: I asked my uncle Spencer…he gave me the information and said he thought it didn't change. Here if it helps…I have a picture of me and mom. You probably would want to see that before you jump into anything._

_Of course I would before I call you my child_

_FreddieBenson0204: I was just about to ask that._

Nikki sends him a picture of her and Carly from the summer before when they went to San Diego on vacation

_She looks so much like me and yet so much like Carly. I see me in her eyes and cheeks and smile. Carly in her hair, lips, and build, She is so beautiful and perfect. Carly looks so beautiful, I miss her so much. _

_FreddieBenson0204: You look like me_

_iNikki: Really? I don't see it, my mom does though._

_How can you not see it?_

_FreddieBenson0204: You do, it's the eyes really. You have my eyes _

_iNikki: and according to Aunt Sam I have your smile. _

_I can see that too…my daughter…_

I got another IM from my conference saying they were ready for their chat.

_FreddieBenson0204: I can see that too. Nikki, can you call me? I have to get back to work and that would just be easier for me, plus I want to talk about things. _

_iNikki: ok I can do that. My Cell number is 555-222-5555_

_I have to hear my daughter's voice…_

_FreddieBenson0204: Ok I will call you right now_

I started my conference chat and I picked my pear phone up calling Nikki, it rang a few times before I heard it be picked up.

"Hi Nikki, this is Freddie" I said smiling hoping she sounding like Carly.

"Hi thank you for calling me" She said as I could hear nervousness in her voice yet she still sounded like Carly.

"You sound just like your mother" I said as I thought about Carly

"So…how are we going to do this?" Nikki said as I could hear her nails tap.

"Well I can come see you if you want" I didn't know what else to say, I needed to see her and Carly.

"I would love that, I mean you know where it is already. We never moved" Nikki said as I thought back to the old apartment, I lived across the hall yet they still lived there.

"Really. Same apartment and everything" I asked as I clicked around the document I had pulled up on my screen.

"Yep, same everything" she said as I looked on the Internet and quickly got a flight to Seattle.

"Well Nikki I got the next flight out tonight and I will be there tomorrow morning. Let your mom know I'm coming, please" I said smiling wide, tomorrow I would meet my daughter and see Carly again.

"Ok I will and well text me when you get here" Nikki said as I smiled excited

"Ok I will see you tomorrow, bye Nikki" I said as smiled widely

"Bye dad" She said as she hung up. Tomorrow, I would meet my daughter and see the love of my life again.


	6. iCant Believe it

**YAY! Chapter 6! I was hurring to post this before iMove Out comes on! I hope you like Nikki and Freddie finally meeting. This Chapter though is more Carly and Freddie, the next chapter will be Freddie spending time and getting to know Nikki. Again if you read Chapter 5, please let me know what you think about a little Sam and Spencer romance possibly?? Chapter 7 and 8 will be written after iMove Out is over and hopefully posted tonight or tommarow. Enjoy!**

**Song: My Little Girl by Tim Mcgraw**

* * *

Nikki looked nervously as Kaelyn, Sam, and her mom got back from lunch.

"Nikki you should've came, we had fun" Carly said as Nikki looked at her still nervous.

"Nicole Marie what is wrong…" Carly asked looking at her concerned.

"Mom….what if I told you I…I found dad"

"Nikki what, how…." Carly said speechless and looks to Sam who is equally as

Speechless.

"He is coming tomorrow to see me" Nikki said as she walks up to her room and slamming the door as Carly follows behind

"No he isn't, he isn't going to see you" Carly yells pounding on the door

"Yes he is and he is my father, you never told him about me, there is nothing wrong with him" Nikki cried from behind the door.

"Nikki you do not understand why I did what I did, you never will" Carly said now crying as she ran back to her room. Nikki sat crying, she knew she hurt her mom and she really didn't know why she said it.

"Nikki open the door" Sam called knocking and Nikki opened it looking at Sam crying.

"I'm horrible, I made my own mother cry" Nikki said sitting on her bed crying.

"Nikki you need to understand that your mom is shocked, I mean she hasn't seen Freddie since he left for Harvard" Sam said trying to explain the best she could.

"I know but really she couldn't have just told him or something. He seems like he would be there for me" Nikki said as Sam sighed

"Nikki, he would've been there believe me. He loved your mother so much, more than you will know and I know if he knew at the time that she was pregnant he would've stayed but that is why your mom did what she did, she couldn't in her words hold him back." Sam said as Nikki nodded.

"Still that doesn't mean it was right Aunt Sam" Nikki said as Sam nodded.

"Nikki when you were born your mom couldn't look at you without crying, she saw him in you" Sam laughed uncomfortably and continued "She loved your dad that much to let him go, she didn't want to but it felt right" Sam nodded

"I want mom to come with me to meet him tomorrow" Nikki said as Sam nodded

"Listen, you need to talk to her first. I don't know if your mom is going to be up for it but if she isn't then I will go with you." Sam said hugging her

"Thanks Aunt Sam…but why? Don't you agree with mom?" Nikki asked as Sam thought for a second and smiled.

"I just wish that I could've known my dad, I can't let you live through what I did Nikki" Sam said walking out and Nikki walked into Carly's room

"Mom" Nikki knocked and waited as Carly opened the door.

"Nikki, I…I'm sorry I yelled at you" Carly said wiping her tears and hugging Nikki.

"No mom I am sorry, I was horrible to you" Nikki said as Carly walked out and they both sat on the couch.

"Nikki is there anything you want to know about…Fred….I mean your dad" Carly said correcting her self; she could barely say his name without thinking about all of the pain she went through.

"Yeah mom, what was it like….to watch him walk away and know that I existed" Nikki asked as Carly stared off.

--Flashback- -

Carly stood in the airport as Mrs. Benson hugged Freddie for the millionth time and made sure he had his earwax cleaner and his five gallon jug of hand sanitizer.

"Carly" Freddie said smiling and walking over to her dropping his bag.

"Freddie, I am going to miss you so much" Carly said crying and hugging him tightly.

"You have no idea" Freddie said as he continued to hold Carly tightly as she cried in his arms

"I can't leave" Freddie whispered in her ear as she looked up shocked.

"No, Freddie go. This is your dream" Carly said as Freddie shook his head.

"My dream is to be with you, to have a family with you Carly" Freddie said as Carly pushed him lightly away.

"No...I…I don't want that Freddie" Carly said trying to be believable while still crying.

"You…don't lie to me Carly" Freddie said kissing her with all the passion he had and Carly tried to resist.

"Goodbye Freddie" Carly said as she turned around briskly and walked out, Spencer and Mrs. Benson looking shocked at what had just happened.

"If she turns around to look, she will never let go" Freddie said to himself out loud as Spencer ran after Carly who never turned around to look back.

--End Flashback--

"Nikki it was the most painful moment of my life, the moment that haunts me every time I close my eyes" Carly said as Nikki hugged her.

"Mom it will be ok, I promise" Nikki said as Carly nodded slightly.

The Next Day

Nikki woke up excited; this was the day she waited for in her whole entire life. She quickly got dressed and ran out into the living room as she saw Sam and Kaelyn leaving.

"Aunt Sam where are you going?" Nikki asked assuming her mom said no to staying with her while her dad came over.

"Well your mom wants to be here and well we thought it would be better if you guys had some privacy" Sam said as Kaelyn hugged her and Sam smiled walking out the door.

"Thanks guys" Nikki said nervously as she walked in the kitchen and got a drink of water as Carly walked out.

"Mom you look amazing" Nikki said admiring Carly's skinny jeans and flowly top.

"Thanks Nikki" Carly said as there was a knock at the door.

"He's here" Nikki said excitedly as she ran to the door and opened it. Freddie stood there and Nikki smiled.

"Hi dad" Nikki said as she smiled widely

"Nikki" Freddie hugged her and looked at Carly who stood breathlessly.

"Carly" Freddie said walking over to her and hugging her tightly as Carly started to tear up.

"Freddie, I missed you so much" Carly said as Nikki watched them sitting down as they did too.

"Nikki how about you go upstairs, I need to talk to your father alone" Carly said as Nikki nodded smiling and went to her room.

"Freddie I…I am so sorry I didn't tell you" Carly said crying as Freddie held her.

"Carly shh, just tell me one thing…why" Freddie said as she looked up into his eyes.

"Freddie, I couldn't tell you. I couldn't hold you back from your dreams. You did nothing wrong, I did. Nikki…Nikki and I couldn't be your reason not to go on and live" Carly said as Freddie cut her off.

"Carly, I may have lived my dreams but the last fifteen years have been so lonely…I loved you Carly and I still do. We would've figured it out if you just told me. My dream was to be with you and have a family" Freddie said as Carly shook her head.

"No I still would've ruined your life. You couldn't have gone to school because you would've had to work to support Nikki and I and I couldn't" Freddie cut her off again.

"Carly it would've been worth it. I missed out of my daughter's life because you…didn't love me enough to tell me" Freddie said choking up as Carly started to tear up.

"I didn't tell you because I love you so much. Freddie it hurts how much I love you. That is why, I love you enough not to make you resent your life and wonder why you ever made love to me" Carly said standing up and running up stairs as Freddie chased her into what was the old iCarly studio

"Carly never once did I wonder why I made love to you. I love you and this entire time I have thought you never loved me because of what happened" Freddie said as Carly sighs

"I never stopped loving you" Carly said as she sits down and looks around.

"I have never been able to come up here" Carly said as Freddie smiled sitting down next to her.

"So many memories" Carly looks at him and motioning towards where Nikki was conceived.

"I can't believe we…made love on the floor" Both of them laugh and stare at the floor sighing.

"Carly I'm not leaving…I want to be in Nikki's life" Freddie says after an awkward silence.

"Freddie, I want you to be" Carly said as she stared in his eyes and he leaned forward.

"You should get to know your daughter" Carly said as she got up and walked down the stairs

"Yeah" Freddie said walking down the stairs.


	7. iRemember The Day

**Chapter 7!!! Well in this chapter you will find out what led to Carly and Freddie having sex and conceiving Nikki, I didn't go into detail because I really don't think it matters right now because obviously you all know what happens and if not...well google it. One of my favorite chapters so far is going to be number 8! Freddie tells his mom that he is a dad, Carly is the mom, and his daughter is almost 15. Just imagine what she would say! Wait until you see her reaction!**

**Song: Didn't You Know How Much I Loved You by Kellie Pickler**

* * *

Freddie knocked on Nikki's door and Nikki answered smiling

"Hi Dad" Nikki said as Freddie smiled and walked in.

"So Nikki, what should we do today" Freddie asked sitting in the small chair and looking at her.

"Shopping" Nikki said quickly as Freddie stood up

"How did I know you were going to say that" Freddie asked jokingly as they walked out Nikki's door and into the living room.

"Because I am just like my mom" Nikki said as she grabbed her purse and Carly walked in.

"So you two are going shopping" Carly asked obviously overhearing their conversation.

"Yeah, would you like to come?" Freddie asked as Carly shook her head.

"No you two need to bond but Freddie when you get back we need to talk" Carly said as Nikki pulled Freddie out the door.

"Bye mom" Nikki yelled as she pulled Freddie out the door.

They walked out to Freddie's rented car and got in driving to the mall; Nikki looked over at him and smiled.

"Wow I'm bonding with my dad" Nikki said as Freddie laughed.

"I wish I could've my dad left when my mom drove him away" Freddie said as Nikki looked at him shocked.

"Oh…no its ok honey…Grandma is just a little crazy" Freddie said as Nikki smiled.

"I have a grandma!" Nikki said excitedly. She had no grandparents, the only other grandparent she knew died when she was 7 and she didn't know him that well.

"Yeah you have a grandma, she is a bit crazy though….very protective…a bit of a clean freak" Freddie said as Nikki smiled.

"I want to meet her" Nikki said as Freddie realized he hadn't told his mother about Nikki and what happened to Carly.

"Well one day you will, right now is not a good time though" Freddie said making up a good excuse. He had to get around to telling his mother that she had a grandchild who was almost 15

"Ok dad" Nikki smiled and looked at him again.

"So Nikki, tell me what you like to do for fun" Freddie asked as Nikki smiled.

"Well I am training to be a professional ballet dancer" Nikki said as Freddie looked astonished.

"Really" Freddie said amazed, his daughter had talent

"Yeah Seattle Ballet is having try outs in June, I am going to try" Nikki said as Freddie smiled.

"Well you know I will be there" Freddie smiled and parked the car as Nikki smiled widely. As they got out, Nikki went up to Freddie and hugged him.

"Dad thank you, I know it's awkward but I want you to be there for me" Nikki said as Freddie hugged her tightly.

"It's weird to have a 15 year old daughter I know nothing about" Freddie laughed as they walked in the mall and went shopping for the better part of the day.

* * *

When they got home Nikki went up stairs and Freddie found Carly sitting upstairs in the iCarly studio looking around.

"Carly" Freddie called as she turned around smiling

"Freddie, did you have fun with Nikki" Carly asked as Freddie smiled widely

"Of course, Nikki is so much like you Carly" Freddie said as he sat down next to Carly.

"I noticed. Believe me when she turned 13. I thanked Spencer for being able to raise me" Carly said she laughed a bit.

"Carly do you remember that night" Freddie said as Carly nodded

"I remember it like it was yesterday" Carly said as Freddie nodded.

--Flashback –

Carly walked around the studio preparing for a rehearsal for iCarly. Graduation was in a couple weeks and with graduation would come the end of iCarly with Freddie moving to the other side of the country.

She was going to miss him but this was his dream, yeah sure she denied it but along the way she had fallen for Freddie. He was always there for her and no matter the distance he would be. She looked at the door as Freddie came in to the room. Freddie had matured from the little boy she first met to the man he had become, he was now a good 6 inches taller than Carly, he was muscular, and his voice had become deep.

"Carly where is Sam? Shouldn't she be here by now" Freddie asked her and Carly nodded.

"She should be here but who knows where she is" Carly said her Pear phone went off. It was a text from Sam. _I got detention today, turns out you can't ask the teacher when the last time she waxed her legs or if she is related to big foot. My bad lol. I won't make it Sam. _

"Sam got detention" Carly said as she set her phone down on the table and looked at Freddie.

"Figures, is she ever going to learn?" Freddie asked as Carly smiled.

"I doubt it" Carly said as she sat down sighing. "I guess we aren't rehearsing this episode" she said looking at Freddie.

"Well you don't need it Carly, you are perfect" Freddie said as Carly looked questionably.

"What do you mean I am perfect? I don't see it" Carly said as Freddie smiled.

"Your beautiful, smart, talented, caring, and" Freddie stops before answering as looks into Carly's eyes.

"and what Freddie" Carly asked as Freddie took a deep breath

"The woman I love" Freddie said expecting to be shot down once again.

"Freddie you know I love you" Carly said as Freddie stopped her.

"I know, I know Freddie I love you but as my best friend" Freddie said imitating Carly.

"Will you shut up" Carly said as she sat on his lap and kissed him passionately. Freddie looked at Carly shocked and Carly smiled at him as Freddie smiled and kissed her passionately as Carly wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I love you" Freddie moaned as she kissed his neck up to his lips

"I love you too" Carly said as she kissed him smiling into his lips.

An hour later, Carly and Freddie got dressed and looked at each other.

"Carly…are you ok" Freddie asked as he wrapped his arms around Carly.

"Yeah I'm just a bit sore, that is all" Carly said as she leaned against Freddie.

"Here let me help you to your bedroom" Freddie said as he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom

"Freddie stay with me" Carly said as Freddie laid her on the bed.

"Ok Carly" Freddie said as he held her close and they both fell asleep.

--End Flashback—

"Why did we have sex again" Carly asked as Freddie laughed hard.

"I think we just got lost in the moment" Freddie said as Carly nodded.

"That is what I thought. The one moment we lose control and look what happens" Carly said joking with Freddie.

"We have a daughter" Freddie said as he looked into Carly's eyes and she smiled at him as his pear phone went off.

"Shit it's my mom" Freddie said as Carly smiled

"Well answer it, oh and by the way it would be a good time to tell her about our daughter" Carly said laughing.


	8. iTold My Mom

**Chapter 8! Well this is by far one of my favorite chapters, Carly flashbacks/tells Freddie the stories about two moments in her pregnancy and He tells his mom about Nikki. PLUS the moment we have all been waiting for! Creddie kiss! yay! Anyways the next chapter will have Carly having Nikki and Carly's first night with a sick baby as a flashback! I kinda have an idea too but i don't know if you guys will like it! (Lets just say I think Freddie needs to be a daddy again!) but that wont happen for awhile. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and review please! I love getting reviews (Thank you to everyone who has so far too!)**

**Song: To Make You Love Me by Rascal Flatts**

* * *

"Hi Mom" Freddie said as he heard his mother's voice.

"Fredward Benson where are you" Mrs. Benson said as Freddie groaned.

"Mom are you seriously doing this to me" Freddie said as Carly giggled.

"Who is with you?" Mrs. Benson asked quickly as Freddie laughed.

"Well mom funny story" Freddie said as Carly grabs his phone.

"Hi Mrs. Benson" Carly said as she smiles at Freddie

"Carly Shay, oh my gosh, how are you?" Mrs. Benson says as Freddie gets the phone back.

"Freddie why didn't you tell me you are talking to Carly again" Mrs. Benson asks as Freddie groans again.

"Because mom I don't have to tell you who I talk to remember" Freddie said as Mrs. Benson sighs.

"Fredward, something is wrong, what is it. I'm your mother I know these things" Mrs. Benson says as Carly holds his hand.

"Mom…you promise not to freak out like I think you will" Freddie said squeezing Carly's hand for support.

"Oh my god you have a disease" Mrs. Benson says as Freddie sighs.

"No mom I don't have a disease, Carly… and I have a child together" Freddie says as he hears silence on the other line.

"WHAT…When…" Mrs. Benson asked screeching almost as Carly smiled at Freddie.

"Well mom, her name is Nicole and she is almost fifteen" Freddie says as Carly looks worried.

"I'm a grandma to a fifteen year old and I don't even know it! Fredward Benson you better be there for them, I swear to gosh if your not I will be, what happened to the talk we had. Little Freddie needs to wrap it before he sticks it" Mrs. Benson says actually sounding part excited and part horrified.

"MOM" Freddie said embarrassed and Carly laughed hysterically.

"Freddie it's not a bad thing, you know I wanted grand-babies" Mrs. Benson said as Freddie looked at Carly weird.

"Mom are you ok, I expected you to be yelling or having a stoke" Freddie said smiling as Carly giggled.

"Freddie, I can't change it and well I hope this can help you and Carly see what everyone saw from day one" Mrs. Benson says as Freddie smiles at Carly.

"Thanks mom and I will call you back, I love you" Freddie said as he hung up and Carly smiled and hugged him.

"Wow I am shocked, I thought she would go crazy" Carly said as Freddie nodded.

"I did too Carly" Freddie said looking into her eyes and leans in to kiss her. Carly meets his lips for a passionate kiss.

"Wow" Carly said as Freddie holds her close

"Carly did you not want me to kiss you?" Freddie asks as Carly smiles and playfully smacks his chest.

"I wanted that for so long" Carly said as Freddie smiled and kissed her again this time softly savoring every moment of the kiss.

"You're sounding like me now" Freddie said laughing and holding her.

"What do you mean; I don't know what you are talking about" Carly said giggling and looking around.

"Yes you do" Freddie said laughing as the door opened and Sam walked in.

"Freddie" Sam said walking over and hugging him

"Sam….Hi…" Freddie said cautiously hugging her back and looking at Carly wondering why Sam didn't call him Fredweird or Nerd.

"How are you Freddie" Sam asked as she looked around, this was her first time back up in the studio since after Freddie left.

"I'm good" Freddie nodded still looking amazed that she hadn't threatened him yet.

"Well Carls, I just wanted to tell you that Nikki and Kaelyn wanted to go to the movies with me tonight, I'm going to take them" Sam said as Carly smiled.

"Ok Sam, Thank you for taking them" Carly said as Sam waved to Freddie and walked back down the stairs.

"Sam changed" Freddie said seeing that Sam was down the stairs and couldn't hear him.

"Yeah ever since she had Kaelyn, she mellowed out" Carly said as Freddie nodded.

"Nikki told me that Kaelyn is Sam's daughter. I can't believe Sam was pregnant when I left" Freddie said as Carly nodded.

"So was I" Carly said as Freddie nodded, he knew that had to be it.

*Flashback*

Carly and Sam hid in the drugstore aisle where the pregnancy tests were.

"Carly who is the dad" Sam asked whispering as they snuck over to the tests and picked up one of them.

"Its not important" Carly said whispering back, she was afraid to tell Sam that her virginity was lost to Freddie and that two days from then he would be leaving her and maybe a baby behind.

"Please tell me Carly, I told you who the father of my baby is" Sam pleaded as Carly shook her head.

"Yeah well that is different" Carly said defensively as she picked up some eye shadow and nail polish and put them in the basket.

"How?" Sam asked as Carly shook her head walking to the candy aisle and grabbing a few small bags of candy.

"It just is, do you want anything Sam and/or baby" Carly said smiling widely as Sam laughed sarcastically.

"No for once I don't want to eat, I eat and then puke up everything anyways" Sam said as Carly walked over to the vitamins and picked up two bottles of Prenatal Vitamins.

"Two?" Sam asked as Carly smiled.

"Yeah for you, I want my godson or daughter to be healthy" Carly said as Sam smiled lightly touching her stomach.

"Weird huh, for once I have something more than food in there" Sam said as Carly walked up to the counter handing Sam the basket.

"Hey what's wrong, you're buying this not me" Sam said as the older lady looked between the two girls.

"Sam" Carly said looking at Sam pleading to just buy it while she stood there.

"Fine" Carly said and looked down ashamed when the older lady rang the pregnancy test. The older lady gave Carly a dirty look and Sam gave her the death glare.

"Your Total is 50.23" The old lady said briskly as Carly slid her debit card and got her receipt.

"You have a nice day" The lady said still giving Sam and Carly dirty looks as they walked out.

"Carly that bitch was judging us" Sam said angry as Carly looked down ashamed as they walked.

"Sam what do you expect, were 18 and having a babies. That isn't right, you know that" Carly said as Sam looked shocked.

"Carly, how can you say that? Yeah I didn't plan this but you know what I am taking care of this, I am going to be a mother, a better mother than mine" Sam said as Carly looked up at Sam.

"At least you had one, at least you know what its like" Carly said as she walked into Bushwell, ignoring Lewbert's yells and running upstairs.

"Carly" Sam yelled after her walking up the stairs carefully and walking in after Carly.

"Carls I didn't mean it that way. You will be a better mother than I will ever be…I…I am making a big mistake and I know that now but I will never abandon my baby, I would never kill it either. It was my mistake not his or hers" Sam said as Carly nodded.

"It's ok Sam, I just…I'm so scared" Carly said tearing up.

"Well before you get scared, you go take that test" Sam said as she sat down and put her feet up. Carly walked out five minutes later crying, holding two tests in her hands.

"I'm pregnant" Carly choked out as Sam hugged her tightly

"Its gonna be ok Carls, I know it will be" Sam whispered as they cried.

*End Flashback*

"You have no idea how hard it was to not tell Sam" Carly said as Freddie nodded.

"I wish I could've been there for you" Freddie said as he held Carly close.

"Freddie, you will never know that feeling…I wanted to tell you so bad…I wanted to tell Sam the truth so bad" Carly said as Freddie nodded.

"I bet, how did Sam react when you told her I was the dad?" Freddie asked as Carly laughed.

"Well lets see" Carly said as she told Freddie what happened.

*Flashback*

Carly and Sam sat at the doctors office, Carly was 20 weeks pregnant and Sam was 25 weeks pregnant, they were both getting ultrasounds done to find out the sex of their babies. Spencer sat uncomfortably next to the girls as Carly rubbed her belly and Sam snacked on a candy bar.

"You know it's probably not healthy to be eating a candy bar while pregnant" another pregnant woman told Sam.

"You know it's probably not a good thing to piss off a pregnant woman in anger management" Sam said back as the woman scoffed and returned to reading her magazine as Spencer chuckled.

"and the classes are working" Spencer said laughing as Sam went back to eating her king size Twix bar.

"Carly Shay and Samantha Puckett" The nurse called as Spencer helped both Carly and Sam into the back to the same room and the nurse weighed them.

"Carly you first" The nurse said as Carly got on the scale and smiled, Carly had always been tiny. She had been 110 lbs when she got pregnant and she didn't worry about weight gain really.

"130 lbs" The nurse said writing it down on Carly's file and Carly stepped down somewhat accomplished. She was right on target with what her baby book said. Sam stepped on the scale, Sam was 115lbs when she got pregnant and was shocked when the nurse moved the bar from 100 to 150.

"155" the nurse said as Carly and Spencer's jaws dropped.

"What" Sam said as she dropped her candy bar and stared at the scale as the nurse, Carly and Spencer walked into the room with Sam closely walking behind them.

"Samantha you are first" The nurse said as Spencer and she walked out so they could both get on the gowns.

"I'm massive" Sam said as Carly laughed

"No your not…your baby is" Carly said giggling as the nurse and Spencer knocked and came in. The nurse started the ultrasound and the sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room. Carly and Sam started to cry as Spencer looked at the screen amazed.

"Sam the baby looks like Gibby" Carly said as Sam looked weirdly at her.

"What fat and naked" Carly said as Spencer laughed.

"My baby isn't fat it's beautiful" Sam said as she wiped a tear away.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby" The nurse asked as Sam nodded.

"It's a girl" The nurse said smiling as Carly squealed.

"A girl" Sam said smiling widely; she wanted a little girl even though if it was a boy it would have been ok. The ultrasound ended and it was Carly's turn, Carly got on the table and the nurse began and just like Sam's, The baby's heartbeat filled the room making Carly, Sam, and even Spencer cry.

"Are you crying" Carly asked Spencer as he collected himself and laughed

"No" Spencer said as he stared at the screen

"Carly would you like to know the sex of the baby" The nurse asked as Carly nodded.

"It's a girl" the nurse said as Sam squealed louder than Carly did and Carly looked shocked.

"A girl" Carly said amazed, she thought she would have a baby boy, she secretly hoped it was a boy, a baby that looked like Freddie.

"Yes a girl" the nurse said as she ended the ultrasound and turned the machine off.

"Nicole…Nicole Marie Shay-Benson" Carly said and then caught herself as Spencer and Sam stared at her shocked.

"Benson as in Freddie" Spencer asked shocked as Sam coughed and looked shocked.

"Benson as in Fredweird" Sam asked as Carly nodded and Sam sighed.

"Carly when…why…oh my god" Sam said as Spencer still looked shocked and shook his head.

"Guys it's not that big of a deal" Carly said as the nurse interrupted.

"Sir you need to leave the girls need to change" The nurse said as Spencer walked out and Carly and Sam began to change back into their clothes.

"Carly you have to tell him" Sam said as Carly shook her head.

"I don't have to tell him anything, he is gone and I save him…from regretting me" Carly said as Sam looked at her like she was insane.

"That is not true, Carly he loves you" Sam said as Carly started to cry rubbing her belly.

"I know that Sam but I…I can't ruin his life…I can't make him give up his dream for me and our baby daughter" Carly said as Sam sighed.

"Carly…you need to tell him" Sam said as they walked out and Spencer still stood shocked.

*End Flashback*

"So they were shocked" Freddie said laughing as Carly giggled.

"To say the least" Carly said smiling and holding his hand.


	9. iHate Thunderstorms

**Chapter 9! Ok you all may think its a little too fast for Carly and Freddie after this chapter but believe me it will get very complicated in a bit. I was orginally going to have two flashbacks in this chapter but I decided the last chapter had a bunch so maybe not lol. Can anyone guess where this is going to go?? I really want to see if any of you can guess! Chapters 10 and 11 MAY be up tommarow or tommarow night if not then Wednesday for sure. **

**Song: Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts**

* * *

Freddie and Carly walked back down stairs and Carly went into the kitchen to start making dinner for her and Freddie.  
"Freddie, I'm making Spaghetti Tacos" Carly called and Freddie smiled wide.

"Spaghetti Tacos, that sounds amazing" Freddie said as he kissed Carly's neck while she cooked.

"Really well good. It's our daughter's favorite food too" Carly said as Freddie smiled.

"That's my girl" Freddie said as he smiled widely.

"That she is, she looked so much like you when she was born and well up until the age of about ten" Carly said as she walked to an album and opened it showing Freddie a picture of Carly holding Nikki when she was just minutes old. Freddie held the picture and breathed deep.

"I should've been there, I should be in this picture with you two" Freddie said feeling like he may cry.

"Freddie that is my fault. I hurt you and Nikki so much by not telling you" Carly said as she could feel tears in her eyes.

"Carly…tell me about…when you had Nikki" Freddie asked as Carly nodded.

*Flashback*

Carly sat on the couch watching the Dingo channel, they were still ripping iCarly off but this time, they got royalties for it. That came in handy, Sam had Kaelyn who was just over a month old and well she didn't know if Freddie got one or not, not that it mattered at that point. She rubbed her belly, she was about to burst and her due date was coming up.

"Nikki baby calm down, mommy is hurting" Carly said sweetly to her belly rubbing it where Nikki painfully moved as she heard the door open and Spencer and Sam walked in. Spencer carrying the car seat with Kaelyn sleeping in it.

"Hey Carls" Spencer said as he rubbed her belly.

"Hey" Carly groaned as she tried to get up but plopped back down on the couch.

"God damn it, I can't get up" Carly said as Sam sighed.

"Its ok Carly, believe me the day I had Kaelyn I felt miserable" Sam said as Carly nodded.

"I hope she comes out soon, I am sick of being pregnant" Carly said as Spencer hugged her.

"Its ok, I bet it will happen as soon as you know it" Spencer said as Carly looked shocked and felt the trickle of water down her legs and on to Spencer's shoes.

"Oh my god…my water just broke" Carly said part yelling and part crying as Spencer's eyes widened.

"On my shoe" Spencer said as Sam rushed over

"Call a cab Spencer" Sam said as Spencer called and Sam and Carly rushed to the hospital.

They rushed Carly back and she soon got into a bed. Carly sat in the bed breathing deeply as Sam held her hand.

"Sam I'm so scared" Carly said between breathes as she had another contraction.

"I know Carly but it will be ok, believe me I went through it" Sam said smiling reassuringly.

"Yeah 34 hours of labor" Carly said as Sam nodded. Sam was in labor 34 hours before Kaelyn was born by C-section.

"Worst 34 hours of my life" Sam said as Carly smiled

"And you had the drugs, I'm not getting them" Carly said as Sam smirked.

"You said that before…really…Carly get the drugs" Sam said as the doctor came in and checked Carly.

"Carly you are 4 cm dilated…do you want an epidural" The doctor asked as Carly smiled confidently.

"No I am doing this naturally" Carly said as Sam looked at her like she was insane.

"Are you insane woman" Sam said as Carly and the doctor laughed.

"Ok Carly we will check on you in a bit" The doctor said walking out and Sam laughed.

"I can't wait to see this" Sam said as Carly looked at her smiling.

"It can't be that bad" Carly said breathing deep.

*5 hours later*

"Carly are you ok" Sam asked as Carly screamed in pain.

"Sam I want the drugs, I need the drugs" Carly screamed as the doctor walked in with Spencer following behind.

"Carly its time to push" The doctor said as Sam and Spencer smiled and grabbed her hands.

"No, I want the drugs, she can wait! Her father was a very patient person…I would know I turned him down a million times before I slept with him" Carly said spastically as Spencer and Sam shuddered.

"Carly we can't wait, her head is coming out" the doctor said as Carly screamed in pain.

"Carly push" The doctor said as Carly started to push, Sam and Spencer holding her hands as she screamed.

"I feel everything" Carly screamed as Sam laughed and held her hand tighter.

"Yeah that's why they made the drugs Carls" Sam said laughing as Carly pushed again.

"The head is out Carly" the doctor said smiling and using the sucker to suck the fluid from Nikki's mouth and nose.

"It hurts so bad, I want this to stop" Carly said crying as Spencer rubbed her head and Sam rubbed her hand.

"Carly push, you are almost done" the doctor said as Carly pushed hard.

"I want Freddie…I need Freddie" Carly yelled as a small cry entered the room.

"Here she is" the doctor said smiling as he laid Nikki on Carly's chest.

"Hi beautiful girl, you are so perfect" Carly said crying and holding Nikki close to her chest. Sam and Spencer both smiled widely and Spencer kisses Carly's forehead.

"You did so good baby sis" Spencer said as Carly stared at Nikki.

"She…looks like him" Carly said breathlessly as Sam hugged her.

"Carly she is beautiful" Sam said as Spencer nodded getting the camera out of the bag.

"Smile Carly" Spencer said as Carly smiled and he took a picture of them.

*End Flashback*

"Carly…I…I'm so sorry" Freddie said hugging her and kissing her cheek softly.

"It's ok Freddie" Carly said standing up and walking over to the window and looking out at the rain that softly fell.

"Do you ever wish you could go back and change everything? Just make different decisions…change everything that ever went wrong" Carly said staring out the window.

"Carly…" Freddie said walking up to her and looking into her eyes.

"No Freddie…this feeling…it's…I hurt you and I hurt our daughter, I messed her life up" Carly said as Freddie shook his head.

"No you didn't. Carly know how you feel to regret decisions you made. I know the feeling" Freddie said as Carly shook her head.

"What? The decision to sleep with me, the decision to even show up here" Carly said as Freddie shook his head.

"No never those…the decision to leave in the first place" Freddie said as he kissed Carly passionately and the thunder snapped outside, Carly yelped and the electricity went out.

"Damn it…" Freddie mumbled and grabbed a flashlight out of the drawer, turning it on.

"I hate thunderstorms" Carly said sighing as Freddie held her.

"Carly grab some candles" Freddie told her as she grabbed a few candles and a lighter. They walked into Carly's bedroom and Freddie carefully lit the candles by the bed so there was some light.

"So what do we do now" Carly asked as Freddie smiled kissing her passionately again.

"Hey" Carly said part giggling and part pretending to be offended.

"Oh like you don't like it" Freddie said as he kissed Carly passionately again, this time Carly kissed him back just as passionately.

"Freddie…I need you" Carly half whined as she kissed his neck

"Carly…are you sure" Freddie asked as Carly nodded.

"Please" Carly practically begged him and Freddie smiled widely.

*The next morning*

The candles had burned out and the sun softly shown through Carly's curtains. Freddie woke up and looked next to him. Carly was sleeping peacefully in his arms, naked. Freddie smiled and kissed her head getting up and finding his boxers on the floor. He walked out into the living room and saw a voicemail.

"Hey Carly, we decided to stay at Spencer's, the storm was insane and his place was closer to the theatres. We'll be home tomorrow"

It was Sam, he was happy to know that his daughter was ok. Smiling he walked back into Carly's room and laid back down, holding her once again like he was. He kept smiling and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Carly woke up and saw Freddie sleeping soundly while holding her waist. Carly smiled widely and kissed his forehead.

"I love you" She whispered getting out of bed and finding her robe sitting on the floor, she picked the robe up and then looked back at Freddie and the bed. Thinking for a second she decided it was too early and dosed back off.


	10. iHate Waiting for You

**Chapter 10 finally!! I am so sorry about the wait but the week before finals and I've been trying to find time to post. I will most likely have the next chapter up later tonight or tommarow morning. ****I am going to do another story along with this one. It will be the same plot but different. Carly is pregnant and Freddie is gone, except he comes back before she has the baby and finds out. Its a Creddie and Spam so if you like that...well then you'll like my new one I am working on. So I don't know if you will like the new twist in the story but it will add some complications and the next chapters will add so much more! Please Review guys I love reading the reviews and its a confidence boost believe me! Thank you to everyone who had reviewed already! OHHH and I dont own iCarly!**

* * *

Nikki walked in the apartment after Sam dropped her off. She and Kaelyn were spending the day together and she had decided that maybe she and her dad should spend more time together.

"Mom, I'm home" Nikki called from the door way looking around the apartment.

"Mom" Nikki called out again before walking in her mom's bedroom and seeing Carly and Freddie naked in bed together.

"Nikki" Carly said groggily as Nikki looked embarrassed and walked out of the room.

"Mom I am so sorry….wait…you had sex with dad, eww" Nikki said as Carly sighed.

"Nikki…please I know it doesn't look right but" Carly said as Nikki cut her off.

"Did you at least use a condom mom" Nikki asked as Carly looked shocked.

"How do you know about condoms" Carly asked as Nikki looked dumb.

"Well mom its called Aunt Sam gave me the talk a year ago and well the school has sex ed" Nikki said as Carly sighed remembering.

"Yeah…well…." Carly said as Nikki looked horrified

"You didn't, oh my god what if dad has like herpes or something or what if your pregnant….GOD mom ruin my life why don't you" Nikki said as Carly stood shocked.

"Mom…." Nikki asked as Carly still stood amazed and shocked.

"Maybe you're the one who needs Aunt Sam to give you the talk" Nikki said walking in her room. Carly ran back into the bedroom and shook Freddie to wake him up.

"Freddie wake up…" Carly said groaning as Freddie opened his eyes.

"Good Morning Carly" Freddie said smiling as Carly looked amazed.

"How could you sleep when our daughter walked in on us sleeping naked in my bed and well…she talked about sex" Carly said as Freddie looked shocked.

"Are you serious?" Freddie said as he searched for his boxers and his suitcase to find a shirt.

"Yeah and then she talked about how we should've used a condom" Carly said shuttering remember her daughter saying it.

"Carly…I…I'm sorry I didn't" Freddie said sounding ashamed and looking down.

"Freddie No, Don't be ashamed. I love you and well I don't regret it" Carly said smiling.

"You don't?" Freddie asked astonished and smiling at the same time.

"No I don't….Do you" Carly asked nervously thinking he may.

"I never have and I never will" Freddie said as he kisses Carly smiling as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"God, I'm gonna miss this when I go home" Freddie said as Carly's eyes got wide.

"What do you mean you're leaving, you can't leave me and Nikki" Carly said her voice full of worry.

"Carly…we have to figure this out. My job, my home, and my mom are back in Boston"

"But your daughter and the woman you love are here" Carly said about to cry.

"I know Carly; I just need to figure it out." Freddie said as Carly shook her head.

"Freddie I just got you back…I can't lose you again" Carly said crying as Freddie rubbed her back.

"You're not losing me, I will be back two weeks tops" Freddie said as Carly looked up and nodded.

"I have no choice Freddie, I learned long ago that I can't make you stay" Carly said getting up and walking in her closet as Freddie groaned.

* * *

A couple days past and it was now Monday, Nikki and Kaelyn were going back to school, Sam was going back to work as a Food Critic, and Freddie was going home.

"Bye Freddork" Sam said as Freddie smiled at her.

"Bye Sam…you will never change huh" Freddie asked as Sam shook her head.

"I have changed…Just not that much" Sam said laughing and walking out the door with Kaelyn behind her as Nikki walked up.

"Daddy" Nikki said hugging him tightly as Freddie held her close.

"Nikki it will be ok. I will be back in a couple weeks for good" Freddie said as Nikki nodded and hugged him again before walking out the door and Carly walked up to him.

"You better come back Benson" Carly said seriously as Freddie smiled.

"Carly you know I will come back. I love you and Nikki and we are going to start our lives together as a family" Freddie said as Carly smiled hoping and praying he wasn't just leaving again.

"Ok Freddie, have a safe trip and call me when you get home" Carly said as Freddie kissed her and held her close.

"I love you" He whispered in her ear as he kissed her again.

"Always and Forever" He whispered as Carly held his hands and kissed him again.

"Forever and Ever" Carly said as Freddie pulled away and walked out the door. Carly watched him walk out and stood there staring as a couple tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

One month later…  
"Mom, Aunt Sam is driving me to dance" Nikki yelled in her mom's bedroom as Carly nodded walking out.

"Ok Have Fun Nikki" Carly said hugging Nikki as Sam waved.

"I'll be back Carls" Sam said as Carly nodded and sat on the couch. She sighed softly, a month had past and Freddie wasn't back. He called but always had an excuse for why he hadn't been able to come back.

Carly turned on her laptop and smiled at the picture on her desktop. Its was of her, Freddie, and Nikki from when he was out. Carly sat staring for five minutes and she started to cry. She wanted Freddie to come back and be Nikki's father and the man she loved. She turned on her peartunes and Beautiful by Eminem came on, she turned it up and started to try to do some work.

She was a writer for a major kids show, the job allowed her to stay in Seattle and still have a good job. She had enough money to move out and get her and Nikki their own place but she couldn't let the apartment go. So much happened in the apartment, she couldn't let it go.

"Eminem you know me all too well" Carly said listening to the song and sighing. The door opened quickly and Sam walked in.

"Kelsei's walked them down there" Sam said as Carly nodded. Kelsei was their friend since the girls were in fifth grade.

"What's Wrong Carly" Sam asked sitting down next to Carly, she had known her long enough to see when she was in pain.

"I miss him Sam" Carly said as Sam sighed.

"You shouldn't, he keeps making excuses for not coming out here" Sam said as Carly breathed deep.

"Carly you are hiding something….what is wrong" Sam asked as Carly got up.

"Nothing is wrong Sam" Carly said as Sam cornered her in the kitchen.

"Yes there is! Tell me what is going on" Sam said as Carly shook her head.

"No Sam I am not telling you" Carly said as Sam looked shocked.

"Your pregnant" Sam said as Carly's eyes got wide.

"Wha….No….I'm not" Carly said as Sam sat down shocked.

"Yes you are…Carly admit it" Sam said as Carly started to cry.

"Fine…I am…I found out this morning…." Carly said between tears as Sam hugged her.

"You need to tell him…this time" Sam said as Carly nodded.

"Like he would do anything Sam" Carly said as Sam shook her head.

"At least see if he will….and if he won't…mama will get her bat and kill him" Sam said proudly as she hugged Carly.

"Your gonna be a mommy again Carls" Sam said smiling widely as she hugged Carly tightly.


	11. iNeed You Now More Than Ever

**Chapter 11! I am so happy I got this chapter done tonight! This is the chapter where things are going to start picking up in the drama department. I hope you all like where I took this story and where it is going to go. I am working on my first chapter for my other story, If you all want to read it, just add me to author alert. I don't have a title just yet but hopefully I can think of one. I hope you all like this chapter and HOPEFULLY (lets cross our fingers) Chapter 12 will be up tommarow. The Song Carly sings that she says is her and Freddie's is called "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum. **

* * *

Carly stared out the window at the rain and her hand grazed her still flat stomach as she smiled.

"Hi in there, I'm mommy…I'm so scared even though well, you have an older sister. I promise I won't screw up this time" Carly said smiling as she held the blanket tighter to her.

"Hey Carls" Sam said walking out of her room smiling.

"Hey Sam, you are in a good mood" Carly said as Sam nodded.

"Well I got a date" Sam said as Carly smiled.

"Oh Share the details" Carly said as Sam smiled.

"I met him on iamnotaloser " Sam said as Carly sighed. Sam always thought she met her true love through dating websites.

"Sam not again" Carly said seriously as she remembered the last guy who turned out to be 55 and lived with 20 cats.

"What the third time is a charm" Sam said as she walked in the kitchen and Carly laughed sarcastically.

"Third ha, you mean hundredth" Carly said as she sat back on the couch.

"I'm going now" Sam said walking out the door as Carly sighed; she knew she couldn't stop Sam. Plus she had way more important things on her mind, like telling Nikki and Freddie about the baby.

Carly stared out the window again as the song she said was her and Freddie's right now came on. Carly smiled and started to sing the song while staring out the window still.

"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now and I don't know how I can do without I just need you now" Carly sang when she heard the door open footsteps.

"Carly" She heard a deep familiar voice and turned around to see Freddie standing there, his bags by the door with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Freddie" Carly squealed as she ran to him and kissed him hurriedly.

"I missed you so much" Freddie said smiling widely as he kissed her.

"I missed you too" Carly said as she sat down on the couch with Freddie and kissing him.

"Fredward where am I supposed to put my bags" Mrs. Benson called from the hallway as Freddie and Carly looked shocked.

"Mom….what are you doing here" Freddie asked shocked as Carly looked at him weirdly.

"I followed you, I can't let my little boy leave me" Mrs. Benson said as she walked in the apartment.

"Mom…Why couldn't you stay in Boston?" Freddie asked as Carly looked like she was wondering the same thing.

"Well my little Freddie is starting his life and I have to be here every step of the way" Mrs. Benson said hugging Freddie and then Carly tightly.

"Carly I am so happy you are my future daughter in law" Mrs. Benson said as Freddie and Carly both looked shocked.

"Mom, Carly and I aren't getting married anytime soon, I mean we just officially got together" Freddie said as Carly sighed.

"Well I expect more than one grandchild" Mrs. Benson said as Freddie groaned annoyed with his mother.

"Mom, Carly and I aren't having anymore kids for a long time. I don't even want one right now" Freddie said as Carly looked at him hurt.

"If you two will excuse me, I…I need to go to the bathroom" Carly interrupted and walked into her bedroom, laying on the bed and crying.

"Baby don't worry mommy will figure everything out. I did it with your big sister and I will do it for you" Carly said wiping her tears as she could hear Freddie and his mother argue in the living room.

"Carly" Freddie called from behind the door as he opened it and saw Carly crying on the bed.

"What's Wrong Carly" Freddie asked walking to the bed and holding her.

"Nothing Freddie" Carly said wiping her eyes again and breathing deep.

"Carly I have known you long enough to know you are lying" Freddie said as Carly shook her head.

"What would you care…you…you won't want me after I tell you" Carly said as Freddie looked at her weirdly.

"Carly just tell me" Freddie said decisively as Carly's body began to shake in his arms. Carly swallowed hard and sighed.

"I'm pregnant Freddie" Carly said as Freddie looked at her shocked.

"Are you sure? Like 1000% for sure" Freddie asked her as Carly just nodded.

"What does it matter though? You don't want a baby" Carly said as Freddie held her.

"Carly…when I said that…I meant we weren't going to try, not that I wouldn't be happy if we did have one" Freddie said as Carly looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure" Carly asked as Freddie smiled widely.

"I'm going to be a dad again, of course I'm sure" Freddie said as he kissed Carly passionately. Carly smiled as he kissed her and he put his hand on her stomach.

"I am going to be here this time…I promise you Carly" Freddie said as Carly smiled widely as the phone rang and Carly answered it.

"Carly Shay" A voice asked very familiar said, she couldn't put her finger on it though.

"Yes, this is her" Carly said as she began to get a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Carly…I know you may not remember me but I remember you…funny your daughter looks just like you." The voice said as Carly breathed deep.

"Who is this" Carly asked as Freddie looked concerned.

"Oh Carly you should know…I'll give you a hint…You have finally rued the day" the voice said as Carly remembered.

"Nevel…how…what…" Carly said speechless of how Nevel got the number or how he had seen Nikki.

"Oh Carly Shay, I know more than you think" Nevel said as Carly heard screams in the background.

"What was that?" Carly asked as Freddie tried to carefully fight her for the phone.

"Oh just your daughter and Sam Puckett's daughter, they were very easy to find and very easy to kidnap" Nevel said as Carly dropped the phone.

"Carly what's wrong" Freddie asked as he picked up the phone.

"He…He has Nikki and Kaelyn…." Carly said breathing shallowly and laying back on the bed as Freddie looked angry.

"Listen Papperman, you get me my daughter and Kaelyn or I will come after you, you understand me" Freddie said as he heard Nevel laugh.

"Well this is quite the interesting turn of events…Freddie Benson is the father of Carly Shay's daughter." Nevel said as Freddie looked angry.

"Yeah I am her father and I swear to god I will find you and rip you limb from limb if you don't return them safely" Freddie said threateningly as Nevel laughed.

"Oh don't worry I won't hurt them…you have something I want Benson…I want Carly Shay" Nevel said as Freddie looked over to Carly.

"And what if you don't get her" Freddie asked hoping he could figure something out.

"Well Nikki is a lot like her mother isn't she" Nevel said as Freddie heard Nikki screaming.

"Papperman, don't you dare" Freddie said as Nevel cut him off.

"You have 24 hours Benson…I'll keep in touch" Nevel said hanging up as Freddie threw the phone.

"Freddie, I'll give him anything, we just need Nikki and Kaelyn back" Carly said crying as Freddie called the police.

"No Carly, he isn't getting what he wants. I just got my family back and nobody will take them away" Freddie said as he talked to the police.

"What did he want Freddie, please just tell me" Carly pleaded as Freddie looked at her sadly.

"You" He said clenching his fists as Carly looked horrified.


	12. iHad the Best and Worst Day of My Life

**I am sorry that this chapter is a tad bit shorter than the others but I have been really busy today. My goal is to have a new chapter at least once a day and well I have been doing good so far. Tommarow's chapter will be up either later tonight (if I finish it then) or Tommarow night, After Tuesday of next week I will most likely start having two or more chapters a day depending on when I get my laptop back and how busy I am that day. I hope you all like this chapter and if you guys have any ideas for what will happen I am more than happy to hear them! It helps my writers block and it will help me crank out chapters WAY faster than I already do. ANYWAYS enough rambling lol Enjoy the chapter and Please review!!**

* * *

Kaelyn and Nikki sat in the dark room looking around. One second they were walking out of dance class together and the next they were in this dark damp room.

"Nikki, this isn't good, this isn't good at all" Kaelyn said as she shivered.

"I know…I just want to go home" Nikki said tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"Nikki Shay…Kaelyn Puckett" a voice called as a hideous twenty something man walked into the light.

"Who are you and why are we here" Kaelyn asked as Nikki looked scared.

"I am Nevel Papperman" Nevel said as Kaelyn looked annoyed.

"Ok Pepperman, Why the hell are we here?" Kaelyn said as she pulled at the ties

"Its Papperman and Well Carly Shay, Freddie Benson, and Sam Puckett will finally rue the day" Nevel said as Kaelyn and Nikki looked at each other weirdly.

"Rue…what does rue mean" Nikki asked as Kaelyn looked angry

"iCarly will finally pay for bringing down Nevelocity" Nevel said cackling as Nikki and Kaelyn looked oddly.

"Nevelocity….what kind of site name is that" Nikki asked as Kaelyn smirked.

"Yeah why didn't you name it, I'm an ugly old man who kidnaps children for RUE" Kaelyn said as Nikki giggles and Nevel stomped.

"You brats shut up" Nevel said as Nikki giggled and Kaelyn smirked.

"Brat is all you got" Nikki asked as Kaelyn thought out loud.

"We are like our mothers and well…we aren't brats" Kaelyn said as Nikki smiled.

"You are like your mothers, which is why you are here" Nevel said as Nikki looked oddly.

"Oh my god Kaelyn…it's an obsessed superfan…sorry Hun we don't act out iCarly, the acting is way too simple for us" Nikki said as Kaelyn laughed.

"Yeah sorry" Kaelyn said as Nevel slapped her across the face and Nikki watched in horror.

"You asshole" Kaelyn yelled as Nikki still looked horrified.

"You will not talk to me like that, your lives are in my hands" Nevel said as he turned the lights off and walked out the door.

Back at the apartment….

The police were interviewing Carly and Freddie as Sam walked in.

"What's going on…were we robbed?" Sam asked as Carly looked up crying and walking over to Sam.

"What happened?" Sam asked worried as Freddie walked over.

"Kaelyn and Nikki were kidnapped by Nevel" Freddie said as Sam looked horrified and then angry, Spencer and Mrs. Benson held her back.

"Find out where this asshole lives, I am going to kill him" Sam yelled as Freddie nodded.

"I am going with you" Freddie said cracking his knuckles as Mrs. Benson walked over.

"I am in too…Nobody messes with my granddaughter" Mrs. Benson said as Freddie and Sam smiled up at her.

"No we are not killing him" Carly said as the cops came over.

"We do not know his location; he is using a prepaid cell phone. We are going to start searching" The officer said as they started to leave the apartment.

"We are going to go look Carly, Spencer stay here with Carly" Freddie said as Spencer nodded.

"Freddie I'm scared. What if something happens to her?" Carly said as Freddie held her close.

"Carly don't worry, we will find them" Freddie said lightly kissing her lips and walking out with Mrs. Benson and Sam.

"He is right kiddo" Spencer said as Carly sat down sighing.

"I hope so Spencer…" Carly said holding the blanket close to her and looking out the window again.

"So I heard something interesting from Freddie" Spencer said acting unsure if he should bring it up.

"What did you hear?" Carly said knowing pretty sure what it was.

"Your pregnant Carls" Spencer asked as Carly nodded.

"Yeah…Freddie and I are going to have another baby" Carly said as Spencer hugged her.

"Sis have faith…they will find her" Spencer said as Carly nodded starting to cry.

Six Hours Later, Freddie, Sam, and Mrs. Benson had came back with no luck. By then Carly had cried herself to sleep and Spencer had gone home. Freddie walked in the room and saw Carly laying in bed tightly wrapped up in the blankets. Today had been the happiest and worst day of his life, He was finally with the one he loved and his daughter and he found out that he was going to be a father again. Yet his daughter gets kidnapped by some crazy mad man.

"Freddie" Carly said tiredly as she turned over.

"Yes Carly…are you ok" Freddie asked as Carly nodded.

"Did you find anything" Carly asked as Freddie shook his head, he got out of the bed, took his shirt and pants off and got into bed with her. Carly cuddled close to him and he held her close in his arms.

"Freddie what if…what if we never see her again" Carly asked as Freddie kissed her forehead.

"I will make sure that doesn't happen. I promise you, even if I have to die protecting her I will" Freddie said as Carly nodded into his chest.

"I don't want you to die. I love you too much to lose you again" Carly whispered as Freddie nodded.

"It won't come to that" Freddie said as he rubbed Carly's back lightly.

At 3 am the phone rang in the apartment, Sam picked it up and dropped it when she heard the news. They had found Kaelyn fifty miles from the Canadian border; Nikki was still nowhere to be found.


	13. iWill Die for Them

**Well the conclusion to Nikki's kidnapping is coming up very soon and you will all pretty much be yelling in reviews at the end of this chapter. I already know how it is going to end and what is going to happen to Nikki, Freddie, Carly, and the rest of the characters. I hope you like this chapter and please review everyone!**

* * *

Nikki looked around the damp room, Nevel had taken Kaelyn away, and he said he was done with her whatever that meant. Nevel walked back in the room and looked at her disgustingly.

"Get up" He ordered untying her for a second and then retying her hands.

"We are dropping your friend off and we are leaving, you try to run, I will kill your family and Kaelyn…got it" Nevel said as Nikki nodded. He led her to the car where Kaelyn was laying in the back seat covered in bruises and bleeding slightly. Nevel had beaten her with something and now was going to dump her somewhere.

"Nikki…we need to run" Kaelyn said weakly as she held her side tightly.

"Kaelyn, he is dropping you off. You will be ok I promise" Nikki said as she silently cried. She couldn't look at Kaelyn, just looking at her made her want to stay to protect her family and Kaelyn.

"Nikki you need to get away" Kaelyn said as Nikki nodded. She didn't know how this was going to end; by the looks of things it would be bad.

"I will figure something out Kaelyn" Nikki said as Nevel got in the car and looked in the back.

"Now shut up Puckett, I will drop your ass off and be rid of you and your attitude" Nevel said as Nikki looked straight ahead crying softly. Kaelyn could hear Nikki and she knew she had to save her best friend.

"You won't get away with his…when my mom finds out she will kill you with her bare hands" Kaelyn said weakly as Nevel stopped the car and pulled her out of the backseat.

"Shut up. I am sick of hearing you" Nevel said as he started kicking Kaelyn and pulling her long blonde hair.

"Stop" Nikki screamed from the front seat seeing what was happening.

"You shut up. You will be next" Nevel threatened as Nikki closed her eyes. He was going to kill them…this was it. All of a sudden sirens and flashing lights could be seen behind them. Nevel ran to the car and took off leaving Kaelyn on the side of the wet highway beaten and unconscious.

"Please I just want to go home…I just want my parents" Nikki pleaded as Nevel laughed.

"You are never going home, you will never see them again Nikki…you are my bride now" Nevel said as Nikki kept crying.

* * *

Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer rushed to the hospital that Kaelyn was at. Sam ran ahead and saw Kaelyn lying unconscious.

"My Baby" She said worried as she ran in the room holding her close.

"Ms. Puckett, she is will just fine. She is just bruised and cut up a bit" The doctor said as Sam looked worried.

"Why is she unconscious then?" Sam asked worried as the doctor nodded.

"She is napping, we have her on pain medication" The doctor said as he walked out.

"I'm going to kill him" Sam said as Carly looked into her eyes.

"Sam…we just need to find him and get Nikki…then you can kill him" Carly said as Freddie nodded holding her.

"Can you guys give me a few minutes alone" Sam asked as Carly and Freddie nodded walking into the nearby waiting area. Carly sat down and rested her hand on her flat belly, as Freddie puts his hand on hers.

"This stress isn't good for you or the baby" Freddie said rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"I know Freddie…We need her back…" Carly said as Freddie nodded hearing the police talking in the hall, the police had just slipped on Nevel's location and Freddie smiled.

"Carly stay here…I am going to find her" Freddie said grabbing Spencer and telling him his plan. Spencer and Freddie picked Mrs. Benson up and they drove to the forest where the police had said Nevel's car had been spotted.

"Papperman…I know you are here" Freddie called out as he looked around the dark forest. He heard clapping in the clearing and looked to see Nevel walking up to them.

"Bravo Freddie Benson…you found me…and my bride" Nevel said as he threw Nikki down in front of Freddie. She was tied up and her mouth was covered in duct tape.

"Papperman you will not get away with this" Spencer said as Freddie looked into his daughter's eyes, full of fear.

"Spencer Shay I will…I will get away with this because nobody will be alive to tell" Nevel said pulling out a gun.

"Nevel come on. You don't have to do this" Mrs. Benson pleaded as Freddie kept looking into Nikki's eyes.

"You don't get it do you…this is my happy ending" Nevel said as he pointed the gun to Nikki, who started screaming even though her mouth was covered in tape.

"Don't shoot her, Nevel let her go and you can have me" Freddie said as Spencer and Mrs. Benson looked shocked.

"No Freddie I want Carly…not you" Nevel said as Freddie shook his head.

"You will have to kill me before you lay one finger on her, Nikki, or my unborn child" Freddie said as Nevel laughed evilly.

"Aw how I love a love story…too bad I am killing all of you anyway" Nevel said as he aimed again at Nikki, Freddie pushed him and they both struggled for the gun, Spencer grabbed Nikki and ran back to the car as Mrs. Benson and Freddie fought Nevel for the gun. They continued to fight until a loud pop was heard and blood spilled on to the forest ground.

* * *

** AN: CLIFFHANGER! I will update later tonight!**


	14. iGet it Now

**I am so sorry about this being kinda short but I have two finals due in the morning and well I need to work on those! I hope you guys like what happened and well now finally life can be a little less drama than there has been for Creddie! I may have the new chapter up tommarow if not then Tuesday afternoon**

* * *

The ambulance pulled up at the hospital and rushed the person to the emergency room.

"We have here Marissa Benson, Gunshot wound to the gut" The paramedics told the doctors as they rushed to work on her. Another victim was wheeled in but this person was not as lucky.

"Deceased Nevel Papperman, died of self inflected gunshot wound" The paramedics announced as they wheeled him to the morgue with police following. Carly stood waiting patently waiting where the nurse told her to as the door opened again and in walked Freddie and Nikki.

"Mom" Nikki said running over to Carly and hugging her. Carly and Nikki both started to cry.

"Nikki oh my god" Carly said crying as Freddie wrapped his arms around the both of them.

"Dad, thank you for saving me" Nikki said crying as she hugged Freddie as he held her close as Spencer walked over to them.

"Thank you Uncle Spencer" Nikki said hugging him tightly as Spencer nodded.

"No problem sweetie. You are worth it" Spencer said as Carly hugged him.

"Thank you Spencer" Carly said as Spencer smiled, Carly had heard the story from the police that Spencer grabbed Nikki from Nevel and called the police. The nurse walked over and smiled.

"We need to check Nikki over, it will only take a few minutes" the nurse said as Freddie and Carly nodded and Nikki walked away.

"Thank you so much Freddie" Carly said hugging him tightly.

"No problem Carly" Freddie said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I know Freddie…I know" Carly said hugging him tightly; she had also heard that Mrs. Benson had been shot.

"Carly my mom took a bullet for Nikki and I…She risked her life for mine and Nikki's." Freddie said as Carly nodded against his chest.

"Freddie its going to be ok I know it" Carly said as the doctor came up to Freddie.

"Freddie Benson. Your mother is in stable condition. We removed the bullet and she should be fine" The doctor said as Freddie nodded.

"Can we see her" Carly asked as the doctor nodded.

"Of course but two at a time right now" the doctor said as he lead Carly and Freddie into the room. Mrs. Benson lay in the bed sleeping as Freddie and Carly sat down.

"Mom thank you so much" Freddie said holding her hand as Carly rubbed her back. They sat in silence for an hour before Freddie went to check on Nikki when Freddie walked out Mrs. Benson woke up and looked at Carly.

"Carly…where is Freddie…is he ok?" She asked weakly as Carly nodded.

"He is just fine, he is checking on Nikki right now" Carly said as Mrs. Benson smiled.

"I wanted to thank you for…for saving Nikki and Freddie" Carly said crying a bit as Mrs. Benson grabbed her hand.

"Carly don't cry and you don't have to thank me. I would've done it either way" Mrs. Benson said as Carly nodded.

"Without Freddie or Nikki…I don't know what I would do" Carly said as Mrs. Benson nodded.

"I risked my life because I couldn't put my son or you or my grandkids through the loss of a parent, Freddie's an incredible man and father even though I did it on my own, just like you are incredible for being an amazing single mother" Mrs. Benson said as Carly nodded.

"Thank you Mrs. Benson, I just never understood all of the insane things you did with Freddie until I became a mom…it all made sense" Carly said as she smiled back.

"Carly please call me Marissa or Mom and well I am glad you understood. I had lost Freddie's dad when he was only a month old and well I did what I had to" Marissa said as Carly nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking…What happened to Freddie's father?" Carly asked as Marissa nodded.

"Well his father died when Freddie was one month old, we were very young when I got pregnant with Freddie. I was only 20 and he was 22, little did I know he was doing drugs. He promised me he would stop for Freddie…he didn't and he died of an overdose a month later" Marissa said as Carly looked shocked. Freddie had always told her that his father died in a car accident.

"I told Freddie he died in a car accident when he would ask me, I couldn't let him know the truth behind his father" Marissa continued as Carly stood up and carefully hugged her.

"I am so sorry about that…I couldn't imagine how horrible that was for you" Carly said as Marissa nodded as Freddie walked in.

"Mom oh my god" Freddie said hugging his mom, holding her close of a minute and then wrapping his arm securely around Carly.

"Freddie I am ok, how is Nikki?" Marissa said smiling up at Carly and Freddie. Deep in her mind she knew that one day they would be together.

"She is fine, a little dehydrated but that is to be expected according to the doctor. They are going to keep her overnight and then she can go home" Freddie said as Carly smiled.

"Good" Marissa smiled as Carly smiled at her it's almost like she and her future mother in law had an understanding now.


	15. iKnow What My Baby Is!

**Just a few notes for this chapter, There will be 2 or 3 more chapters and then I will start the sequel if you have any ideas for the sequel let me know, I am open to considering them! I have decided on my other story that I will make Sam pregnant with Spencer and have Carly and Freddie get together while Carly deals with the idea of Sam having her niece or nephew. I will have a link to the picture of the house Carly and Freddie will move into. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review please! It does inspire me every time I read them!**

* * *

A few months past and Carly was five months pregnant. Nikki and Kaelyn got out of the hospital three days after going in and Mrs. Benson soon recovered and was sent home. It was summer in Seattle and Carly was getting bigger and bigger by the day.

"Freddie" Carly called waddling down the stairs and walking into the living room. Sam and Kaelyn had gone out of town to visit Melanie; Freddie said it was a vacation for two because Melanie didn't exist.

"Yeah Carls" Freddie asked rubbing her belly while smiling widely. He couldn't wait to be a dad of two and Nikki was surprisingly adjusting to the idea of her being a big sister.

"Can you rub my back for me" Carly asked with a slight pout as Freddie smiled widely.

"Of course" Freddie said helping Carly to the couch and rubbing her back and neck.

"I love when you rub my back" Carly said as moaned in relief, this pregnancy had been so hard on her, harder than with Nikki.

"We get to find out what our baby is today" Freddie said smiling and Carly nodded.

"I am so excited. I am telling you it's a girl" Carly said as Freddie shook his head.

"It's a boy, I am 100% sure it's a boy" Freddie said as Carly laughed.

"I'm sure you are 100% percent…You have a bet with Sam don't you" Carly said as Freddie looked nervously and then nodded.

"Yeah she said it is a girl and well I don't believe it" Freddie said as Carly playfully slapped him. Carly got up and put her flip flops on as Freddie put his shoes on and grabbed his keys.  
They pulled up to the doctor's office and they walked in, Carly sat down and Freddie signed in and sat down next to her.

"Are you excited Carls" Freddie asked holding her hand as Carly smiles.

"Yeah I am, are you?" Carly asked as a bit nervously squeezing his hand.

"Carly Shay" The nurse called as they both stood up and walked in the back.

"How have you been feeling Carly?" The nurse asked smiling as Carly nodded.

"Better but not great" She said as the nurse weighed her and wrote down how much she weighed as Freddie looked on not knowing how a lot of the doctor's appointments worked. Carly grabbed his hand and the nurse led them to the room where the ultrasound machine was waiting as the nurse started getting the machine ready and getting Carly ready.

"Are you two excited" The nurse asked as Freddie and Carly smiled at each other.

"Yeah" They said together as the nurse giggled and started the ultrasound.

"Ok we are starting the ultrasound, I will point out the parts of the baby and then we can find out the sex of the baby" the nurse said as Freddie smiled excitedly as she moved the wand around and the baby came up on the screen moving around.

"Oh my god" Freddie said smiling widely as Carly started to tear up as the baby started to chew on its fist.

"Aw Carls look it found its fist" Freddie said as Carly nodded and smiled widely.

"You two want to know the sex of the baby correct?" The nurse asks as Freddie and Carly both smile widely.

"It's a boy" The nurse says panning down to show his little man parts.

"Oh my god" Carly said smiling as Freddie looked shocked.

"Our Son Freddie, Look at our son" Carly said pointing to the screen as Freddie smiles widely.

"I'm going to be a dad to a little boy" Freddie said as Carly smiled squeezing his hand.

"Yeah a boy and a girl…it's perfect" Carly said as Freddie smiled wider, it was perfect.

They got home after the ultrasound ended to see Nikki on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad, How did the appointment go" Nikki asked as Carly sat next to her and smiled.

"Well you're going to have a baby brother" Freddie said sitting down on the chair.

"Really! That's great" Nikki said putting her hand on her mom's belly and feeling the baby kick.

"Nikki, we need to talk to you about something" Freddie said nervously as Carly looked nervously too.

"What is going on…is it bad?" Nikki asked fearing the worst.

"Well no, as you can tell our apartment isn't big enough for your dad, you, me, the baby, Sam, and Kaelyn…" Carly started as Freddie nodded with her.

"So... We have decided to buy a new home for us" Freddie said as Nikki looked around.

"Away from Aunt Sam and Kaelyn?" Nikki asked as Freddie nodded smiling.

"Yeah away from them but we will have so much room" Carly said as Nikki nodded.

"Ok mom...dad…Have you found a house?" Nikki asked as Freddie went to the bedroom and grabbed an ad for a house.

"Its about 20 minutes outside town…five bedrooms, four bathrooms, big back yard, pool" Freddie said bringing out the ad and handing it to Nikki.

"I like it dad, I like it a lot" Nikki said as Freddie and Carly smiled.

"Good because we bought it already" Carly said as Nikki smiled, they wanted to surprise Nikki with the home for her and her new baby brother.

"How could we afford this" Nikki asked as Carly nodded understanding her daughter's concerns.

"Well your dad and I have good jobs and we can afford it Nikki" Carly said as Freddie nodded. This home was amazing and soon it would be ready for their family.


	16. iHave a baby

**I am so happy I finished this chapter! I had writers block so bad and well I finally just got the inspiration to type again. I don't know when I will have the last chapter up but it will hopefully be before Christmas. I have been working so much lately and that is the main reason why I haven't been posting much too. I hope you all like this chapter and the name I picked for the little boy. Remember that I still would like ideas for the sequel and please review!**

* * *

The time quickly past for Carly, Freddie, and Nikki with packing up the apartment, moving to the new home, Nikki starting a new school, and getting ready for the baby's arrival.

"Carly do you need my help?" Freddie asked as Carly looked up over her massive belly.

"Yeah can you help me up please" Carly asked as Freddie smiled and helped her to her swollen feet. She was due any day now and Carly was hoping it was now.

"Do you think tonight is the night" Freddie asked as Carly nodded, she had gotten massive with the baby boy, almost twice the size she was with Nikki.

"Mom are you ever going to have this baby" Nikki said walking in and looking at her mother's massive belly.

"Yes…he is just really comfortable in there" Carly said as Freddie laughed holding the pictures from Halloween which was the week before.

"Yeah well hopefully by Thanksgiving he will be here" Freddie said as Nikki nodded.

"Though I have to say mom, you were the most pregnant Fairy out of well…you…" Nikki said as Freddie laughed. That Halloween Carly was a Fairy, Freddie was a gangster, and Nikki was  
a flapper.

"Hey don't make fun of me and your baby brother" Carly said as Nikki hugged her.

"You know I love you mom" Nikki said Carly smiled widely, she couldn't wait until their family was complete.

2AM

Everyone was asleep but Carly, she started having contractions and she was sitting in the living room in the dark doing her Lamaze breathing.

"Carls, why are you out here" Freddie asked sleepily as Carly stands up.

"Freddie I think it's time" Carly said as she started to feel a small trickle down her legs.

"Its time" Freddie looks shocked and starts rushing around as Carly looks shocked.

"Freddie get my bag" Carly said as she walked in the room and changed her clothes.

"Lets go" Freddie said as Carly slowly walked out wincing between contractions. Freddie helps her out the door as she breathes deep. They get to the hospital and rush inside; quickly  
the nurse gets Carly in a room and hooked up to monitors.

"Are you ok" Freddie asked holding her hand as Carly kept wincing in pain.

"I want the epidural" Carly said breathing deep as the doctor comes in.

"Ok we are going to check how dilated you are" the doctor said as the doctor checked Carly as she held Freddie's hand.

"Carly you are dilated 4 cm, it is happening fast. We are going to get the epidural now so it has time to kick in" the doctor said as he walked out to tell the anesthesiologist to get the epidural.

"I can't believe it's happening so fast, I thought it would be a long time before he is born" Carly said as Freddie nodded. The anesthesiologist came in and gave her the epidural and Carly fell asleep as Freddie rubbed her back as he looked up on the screen. Her contractions were on top of each other and Freddie knew that his son would be here anytime now.

Two hours later

"Freddie it hurts, it's a lot of pressure" Carly said waking up and grabbing Freddie's hand. He presses the help button and the doctor hurries in.

"Ok let's check you again" The doctor said as he check and looked up at them.

"Its time to push" The doctor said getting what he needed and the nurses come in.

"Its time to meet our little boy Carls" Freddie says as Carly nods smiling. This was the moment that they had both been waiting for.

"Ok Carly start pushing" the doctor said as Carly started to push hard as the nurse counted.

"Oh god this hurts" Carly said as Freddie kept holding her hand.

"You're doing great Carls" Freddie whispered in her ear.

"Carly his head is almost out" The doctor said as Carly kept pushing as Freddie looked down shocked seeing his son's head come out.

"What does it look like?" Carly asked as Freddie shook his head in horror.

"You don't want to see…it's not pretty" Freddie said as Carly kept pushing as the baby's head came out.

"Carly the head is out" The doctor said as Freddie smiled, coaching Carly and telling her to keep pushing.

"It hurts Freddie" Carly whined as she kept pushing and Freddie held her hand tightly.

"Keep pushing Carly, It's almost over" Freddie said coaching her as she pushed hard and suddenly heard a cry.

"Carly, Freddie, your son is here" the doctor said smiling as he lifted the baby to her chest as the nurse wiped him off.

"Hi Baby Boy, mommy is here, Happy Birthday" Carly said smiling as Freddie looked at the little boy in wonder.

"Hi son, its daddy" Freddie said as the little boy opened his big brown eyes and looked up at Freddie and Carly. The nurse takes the little boy and cleans him off lifting him over to Carly  
wrapped in a blanket and with a little cotton hat on.

"Hi little boy" Carly said rubbing his cheek as Freddie smiled.

"What should we name him Freddie?" Carly asked as she smiled up at Freddie.

"Jaden…." Carly smiles as Freddie nods.

"Jaden Spencer Benson" Freddie cut Carly off and kissed Jaden's head.

An hour later Nikki and Sam walked in

"Mom" Nikki said walking in and smiling widely.

"Hey guys, this is Jaden…your baby brother" Carly said as Nikki smiled rubbing his cheek.

"He is so cute Carly" Sam said as she rubbed Jaden's cheek and he opened his eyes.

"Hi Jaden, I'm your Aunt Sam, you and I are going to have so much fun" Sam said smiling widely. Carly held Jaden close as Sam and Nikki smiled and gushed over Jaden.

He looked just like Freddie as a baby, same eyes, same nose, face shape, same expressions so far. He had Carly's hair and skin tone and was the most beautiful baby they had ever seen, well besides Nikki.


End file.
